Shadows of the Past
by princess-shroomy
Summary: 6th year for Harry is gettng very interesting,Sirius is free,Malfoy is missing,Voldermort has a new weapon, Snape isn't the only spy, oh and the new guy in school, Evan, Looks alot like Remus...Romance,action, and lots of blood!HP/DM, HP/OC DM/OC HP/OC/DM
1. It won't be long

AN- Hello everyone, this is my first fanction. I am not sure that its going to be good..I will let you decide! I thought I will give this a shot since I love reading them, and I have had this story nagging in the back of my mind for about two years and its stifling my actual story I am writing! So please if you can review or IM on aim-gothicpanda6914! Thank you and have a nice day..err...or night lol!

THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW-

1-SIRIUS is alive and the OoP did happen but He didn't fall into the veil...Arthur Weasley did instead...don't hate me...

2-HBP did happen BUUUUT Blaise Zanbini was assigned the task of killing Dumbledoor and failed and this all happen in 5 year not 6 instead while OoP was going on.

3-The scene with draco in the bathroom did happen, he was struck with the curse from Harry...Harry thought it was Draco causing all the problems but it was really Blaise.

4-Draco went missing from school after the bathroom incident and no one seen him since!

5-All music lyrics in the story are not mine and they are what inspires the chapter and helps portray it.

6. The most inmpotant thing is I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER...I wish I owned Draco...But I don't! Only a few character are my own design and concept...if you would like to use one message or email me!

Okay I think that is everything- Just remember Draco didn't do it, blaise did. Mr. weasley is dead, Sirius is alive, Draco is missing, and This is Six year...maybe I just should have wrote that...Anyway lol, on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**It won't be long**

"_Every__ night when everybody has fun,  
Here am I sitting all on my own,_

It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah "

It won't be long, Beetles

* * *

Something odd could be said about number 4 Privete drive on the night of July 30th. It was normal looking for sure, the house was all in order, everything sparkling clean. Not a speck of dust in sight or a scuff mark tarnishing the floor. The house was dark and silent, except for the occasional grotesque snore erupting from the bedrooms upstairs. The only thing that was odd, was the hoot of a very annoyed owl, coming for the smallest bedroom of the Dursely. The room belonging to Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

Harry sighed at Hedwig, his snowy white owl. She was anxious to go out to fly and feed, but Harry's uncle had yet again lock window, so harry could not write a single letter to his "freaky" friends!

"Cam down girl, I know you want out, but I don't even know if they are coming this summer to get me" Harry spoke softly as he patted the owl through the cage.

Harry in fact hadn't heard a thing from his friends and it really started to piss him off. He waited every day for Hermoine or ron to write him but no letters came. Nothing. Ron, he could understand why, his father died or well fell into the veil trying to save harry, Ron hadn't even said a word to him since the battle in the ministry, but Hermoine he at least expected something. Just a note would have worked, saying everything was fine, but nope, nothing ever came. Harry felt bad about Ron, that was his best friend and he wanted to be there for him.

He had pack all his stuff that night just in case they did show up. It only took him a good thirty minutes to make sure all of his belongs were packed nice and neat in his large hogwarts truck. The only thing still left out was His fathers invisibility cloak and wand which were laying across his rumpled bed. If they show up he would be ready to leave within seconds.

Harry paced silently inside of his room, watching the small alarm clock that he had nicked form Dudley. 11:52. Eight more minutes till he turned sweet sixteen. He moved his hands through his hair in frustration, waiting for nothing would break his heart and he new it. Taking a glance in the mirror he gave himself a some what gin. He changed over the last few months.

No longer was he sickly small for his age, he had hit a growth spurt. Finally harry looked like a healthy teenage boy, standing at 5'11" and weighted a few stones more. The changes gave him a healthy glow across his summer tan and even his hair unruly as usually had grown a few more inches, hitting just below his ears and successfully covering his scar, sadly it still stuck out but he liked it. A lot!

12:01 hit the cloak and Harry sat in defeat, he was sure if they were going to show up they would have been here already! _I guess I am stuck he all summer,_ he thought lying down on the bed, moving the cloak and wand other to his night stand. _Some friends they are..._He pulled the blankets tight against his chest and willed himself to sleep.

_Harry sat high on his dark throne, staring across the room as death eater circled around him. Panic started to from but was washed away and replaced with anger and...lust. Slowly an arm circled around his body from the side. He turned his head to meet a pair of bright striking blue eyes, framed by dark lush lashes. A girl ,no older then he, smiled a evil gleaming from her eyes._

"_My lord, Your followers are here," She spoke softly, her silky black hair cascaded from her back. She moved closer, capturing his lips in a passion fill kiss. He grabber her hair roughly and forced her deeper into his mouth, making a soft moan escape her lips._

"_We will finish soon, my pet." A voice not his own purred out, It was then that harry clicked. He was in Voldermorts mind while he was asleep. Trapped like watching a movie through Voldermorts eyes. _

_The vessel stood, moving forward and away from the girl. Coming to stand at front on a platform directly across the death eaters. The eyes watched as the girl came up from behind him to sit at his feet. It was then that Harry finally had a good look at her. She was small, a ballerina's body, soft pale skin and long black curls falling past her back to the floor. She adorn a dress with a tight corset, she look like a doll with he bright blue eyes. Again feelings of lust filled him, seeping in from Voldermort, it sickened Harry. _

"_My faithful servants, you displease me. I have asked you countless times to bring me the boy, But you have not yet found him. How hard is it to find a school boy? Its not like Dumbledore's pet, were he is in protection. This little dragon has alluded me since his fathers incarnation and I want him at my feet begging to join me or you will all pay" His voice rose high and angry, pulsing fear into his minions," If he is not found soon you all will feel the sting of my wand, is that clear?" _

_Mummers of yes sir and master could be heard through the room. A hand came up and caressed Voldermorts leg harry could feel the heat from it. The body's head turned down and calmed once it saw the girl cuddling his leg, smiling up at him. His hand reached out and began to pet her hair as if she was a dog. She sounded back to the touch with purr, glanced up at him with a smile._

"_I know some of you are wondering, about my new pet sitting beneath me. I would like to introduce you to Alexis...she is my new second in command and my most faithful." whispers of anger and shock erupted into the room and Bellatrix could be heard hissing in jealously." ENOUGH,You will listen to her, or face my wrath. She has brought a wonderful power to my side, her kind has agreed to join our side and will bring a deep cut into Dumbledore's light. Now we need some entertainment, Bring fourth the cattle!"_

_Out of the darkness of the room, three people were brought into the circle. Muggles. The were frightened, dirty and crying. A tall muggle man, a old muggle woman, and a girl in her early teen stood shaking at the sight before them. The death eaters seemed eager awaiting the start of the fun. Bellatrix giggled with excitement and started to circle the three rising more fear into them. _

"_Now lets see, I shall honor one of you with the prize of killing on of these disgusting muggles. Who shall I pick? Ah, Knot you have done well with your task come forward you may play with the male! I shall take joy in killing the bitch." Knot moved forward with his masters words spelling crucio at the man. Voldemort raised his arm and shot the killing curse, leaving the woman with cold lifeless eyes. The young girl cried out, failing to her knees. fear was clearly radiating off of her. Knot held the man under the curse laughing and mocking him, making the other death eaters joyous. Bellatrix moved toward the teenager with hungry looks._

"_Bellatrix, you may stop right there...you have done nothing as of late earn this kill" Voldermort gave her a harsh look at the shock on her face." My dear, Alexis would you do the honor of killing the mudblood"_

_Alexis stood giving Voldermort a predatory look of lust moving closer to the young girl, she pulled a wand out of her dress and moved around the girl. Harry finally got a good luck of the younger girl, she was a third year ravenclaw. It broke his heart to watch. " Alexis show the my servants why you are my second in command!" The dark lord words scared Harry as he was struck watching the scene before him. Alexis moved her wand back some wear into her dress and walked slowly up to the girl smiling sweetly._

"_Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you" She whispered softly to the girl, harry could tell that the ravenclaw had relaxed and seemed not even at scared. Alexis moved fast and grabbed the girl, bending her. In a flash Harry barely had time to register what was happening, Alexis growled unnaturally and bared fangs down the the girls neck. Blood poured to the floor and seeped slowly across the corset Alexis was wearing. She brought her head back up and the death eaters grasped in fear. _

_Alexis dropped the body back to the floor, dancing across the floor to voldermorts side. Voldermort moved, wrapping his hand along her back, pulling her closer. He bent down and kissed her blood smeared face.'I hope u enjoyed that Harry potter..' Voldermorts voice entered his mind laughing. Harry felt sick..._

Harry jumped awake, his stomach turned at what he just saw. _The bastard wanted me to see that..that poor girl _He pulled himself out of bed and ran to the bathroom vomiting any stomach fluid that came up. He felt disgusted with himself. Pulling himself up to the sink, he looked pale in the mirror, he turned the water on and splashed his face, cooling himself down.

Once he finally made his way into his bedroom, he collapsed again on the bed. He was even more tired then before, but he was to disgusted to even try to sleep. 2:34 he hadn't even been asleep for that long. "Happy birthday Harry" He whispered into the darkness.

"Damn right its a happy birthday, pup! And I promise you I have the greatest gift ever" Harry jumped at the voice. _Sirius_ Harry looked uo to the doorway, Sirius was standing, well harry thought it was Siruis. It had to be. The normal grey man, was smiling brightly with a new look of happiness, that harry hadn't ever seen across his face.

Harry jumped out of bed and ran colliding into the man, in a bear hug. He felt home in Sirius arms, a father he always wished he had. "What are you doing here? What if you get caught?' Harry started to ramble off questions as fast as he could.

"Whoa slow down Pongslet! I am fine, Moody and Tonks are out front watching" Siruis smiled then lowering his voice to near silents " and not that it matters anymore" Haryy barley was able to hear his words coming out. Harry turned to grab his cloak and wand as Sirius shrunk his trunk. Harry stopped finally realizing what words sprung out of his godfathers mouth!

"Wait! What? Why doesn't it matter anymore?" Nerve crept into his vain awaiting the next sentence.

"Well, when I said that I had the greatest girt ever, I meant it. They caught Peter three weeks ago...I am free...and I have custody of you!" As soon as those words fell out of his mouth, Harry passer out!

* * *

AN-reviews woud be lovely, I will update really soon! Thanks for reading! Oh and anyone interested in being my BETA?


	2. I must be dreaming

An-Here is chapter two...Thank you for the fav and alerts..I wish more would review but its all good! Beware there isery adult themes in this story...I don't own...

**Chapter 2**

**I must be dreaming**

"_How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly?  
I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself  
And turned away  
I must be dreaming_

We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

Help you know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you but spoken fears can come true"

I must be dreaming, evanescence

* * *

_Darkness engulfed everything, then it was like someone spelled lumos. A dark magnificent bedroom stretched into view, a large canopy bed, with silk green curtains and velvety bedding came into focus. Across the bed lay the the dark sensual vampire, Alexis, naked. Her hair a shield for exposing the tender sexual parts of her body. A devilish smirk adorn her lips. The vessel moved forward, bring her closer into the view. A hand stretched out and caressed her supple outline of her hip. She withered in pleasure, a small moan escaped her lips. This time Harry new that he was dreaming inside of Voldermorts body._

"_My little demon, you have pleased me! How show I reward you?" Vodermont hissed deep with passion._

" _My lord, I am at your serves in anything, that is enough reward for me. Your touch gives me the greatest of them all." She moan as his hands traveled lower and lower. _

"_You have given me the most ultimate weapon, and the pleasure of your company, for that my princess I am will reward you" He leaned down and kissed her, pushing his snake tongue into her mouth. Harry felt violated._

_The dark lord stood and moved himself to the door across the bed. Opening it, a figure was thrust into the room with a strangled cry of pain. There collapsed on the floor was Draco Malfoy, bruised, bloody and broken. He looked different, his hair was long and loose around his face, his body frame was small and sickly looking. Something was different about him, something not right. Harry almost felt bad for him. Almost._

"_For your reward, I will let you kill this traitor, drain his blood and life force. He is you treat, my pet!"Voldermort spoke as he moved to sit into high back chair on the opposite side of the room. Alexis sank down on all four to the floor, moving like a panther she stalked across the floor, moving to her prey. Malfoy's body curled from fear, as she came closer, his face in horror. _

_Alexis lips turned into a grin of evil as she moved over his body, pinning him down. She gripped his hair and with a forceful thrust she yanked his head back exposing his cream pale neck. Fangs glistened in the fires flicking light for only a flash and then Malfoys scream echoed in Harry's ears, ringing. His body thrashed under her power, until he finally he gave a small whisper of pain and was still._

_The smell of blood was strong and made his stomach twist with disgust. Part of harry wished he could control the way Voldermort's head turned and advert his eyes the the scene before him, but the sight was to intoxicating. Alexis started crawling from the bloody body towards Voldermort, Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. Her hair was pushed back exposing her cream skin framed by the deepest red blood. It was dark, demented but so beautiful. _

_Before anything could continue a knock sounded at the door, then it opened. Snape walked into the room, sweeping his cloak like a bat. He came to rest by the chair and then dropped to a bow. "Serverus what news do you bring for me?"_

"_My lord, Dumbledore is unaware of the treaty between you and the Imoryta vampire clan. He has been debating on weather or not to engage in add dark creature to his line, aside from one Remus Lupin. Sadly, Black has been freed with the loss of Pettigrew to our side, and has gained custody of Potter. Its is going to even harder to gain access to him now." Snape's voice range with arrogance while taking side glances at Malfoys body. _

"_Ah, yes, the werewolf...So Black is free, hmm this could do in our favor. Very good Serverus, very good. Tell Dumbledore that as of right now, I am laying low and our numbers our dwindling, that should make him feel confident. You may go!" the dark sytherin spoke never taking his eyes off the a the vampriss. As Snape move towards the door, Voldermort spoke again. "Take Mister Malfoy's body with you and dispose of it. That will be all"_

_Snape cast a spell on Malfoys body causing it to levitate to the door and out into the hall. He gave one last look into the room, wincing at the naked,bloody vampire and stalked out, shutting the door behind him. _

_Voldermort kept his attention to Alexis during the entire encounter, When the door finally shut he made a gester to her with his hand and she crawled closer to his knees. With a wonton glance she put her hands on his legs, sliding them up under neither his robes. Than darkness came to Harry's rescue, saving him from furthur toture._

Harry opened his eyes slowly, had he just seen Voldermort kill Malfoy, had he really seen a vampire about to give the dark lord head...'_I never want to sleep again..'_He thought as he wiped the sweat off his face. After a few minute of collecting his thoughts harry noticed where he was.

Taking in the familiar surrounding of Grimwald place, he smiled brightly. Memories of Sirius flooded his mind as he sat up, for the moment forgetting what he had just seen. Harry pulled himself off the bed and raced out of the doors, down the stair, nearly knocking kreacher down, as he made his way into the kitchen.

There at the table sat Sirius and Remus surrounded by members of the order. Sirius smiled brightly as his godson entered the room. "Hey there pup, did you sleep okay? We were getting very worried! You have been out since I pick up and that was yesterday morning!"Sirius bellowed out.

"Did you really mean what you said or did I dream it?" Harry rushed out as fast as the words would let him. If his godfather was really free than that meant no more Durselys and an actual home and family.

"Well, pongslet, I will let you in on a little secret" He whispered so that Harry had to move closer to the table to here. Sirius stood and leaned over the table and in turn harry lean to meet him giving him his ear to tell him in. "I AM FINALLY FREE AND YOU IN MY CUSTODY, MWAHAHAHA"

The loud words screamed into his ears made Harry fall back onto his butt. The whole room busted out in laughed at the shocked face of Harry. Happiness filled Harrys heart and tears burst onto his face as his godfather scooped him up into his arm in a bear hug. His dream had come godfather was a free man. Harry held onto Sirius tighter of a moment and lossened up pulling the man at arms length.

"This better not be a prank, Sirius Black or so help he I will sick moony on you" Harry growled and drowned out a protest from Remus.

"Never Pongslet, If it was a joke I would have told you I was dating Snape, and not Remus" Sirius answered.

Harry laughed and then caught on, looking over at blush on Remus face. '_Well that is true then_..' He smiled and winked at Remus. "Hey moony, you better watch out of you will loss your man to a bat" the room burst out with laughter, excluding a few at the comment.

Harry finally had a good look of the people around the table when Sirius let him go. Tonks, Remus, the weasely twins, Hermoine, and Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall. He smiled and said a few hellos and a rather tight hug from Hermoine, then sat down. The twins gave him a small smile and wave, but looked very unlike themselves.

Once they were all settled down, kreacher appeared and with a snap set the table. The food looked great compared the last time kreacher had prepared it. Everyone begin to dig in and enjoy the company and the food.

"Oh, Harry I missed you so much, I have so much to tell you, but first happy birthday a day late" Hermione smiled next to him.

"Thanks Mione, I can' believe he is finally free. This is amazing! Hey wheres Ron?" Harry was rather confused when he noticed the only weaselys here where the twins.

"Well he hasnt been here all summer, he hasn't even replied to any letters. Dumbledore told he that Ron isn't taking his fathers death well, but he should be here in a few day, in fact ALL of them will be here, even Percy." Hermoine answer before she dug into her pudding.

The guilt stabbed at Harrys chest, it was his fault Ron's father was died. '_Ron, I wish I could bring him back._..He thought before he turned his attention to his headmaster. The eccentric old man was smiling brightly as the twins told a story about there new joke shop in very animated way. Dumbledore smiled and pulled out out lemon drops from his purple robe.

"Professor sir, I need to talk to you when you get a chance...I have been having visions in my dreams again." Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head as he pointed to the door, before he bid the twin farwell. He lead Harry to the small sitting from across from Mrs. Black's screaming portrait. The room looked cleaner and more updater then the last time he had bee there making it seem more like home. Harry gave a smile, this was now his home with Sirius.

"Now, my boy, what has Tom been up to?" Dombledore sighed after offering Harry some lemon drops.

"The night of my birthday, he sent me a vision. It was different then all the other, he was extremely happy and angry all at once. He killed a family, a third year Ravenclaw and her parents..."Harry stopped for a second trying to find words to explain the rest.

Dumbledore interrupted him before he could continued"Ah yes, Daisy Corran, I was saddened by the news when I had found out to. I am sorry you had to see that. Is there more?"

"Yeah, There was this girl working with him, she looks like my age, but I am sure she is a vampire. I..um..think she is involved with Voldermort..umm...romanticly.." Harry felt embarrassed to tell his headmaster of the sexual encounter he had seen involving the dark lord."Then before I woke up, I had another one, I am not sure if he knew I was there...He was in the a bedroom with the vampire girl and he had Malfoy brought in, she drained his blood...I think he is dead, headmaster...Then Snape came in and Voldermort said something about having a secret weapon...and the Imoryta something...snape left taking malfoys body and I woke up"

Speaking the words let Harry realize that Malfoy was really dead. Harry was shocked at how he felt. This was his enemy, arch rival for nearly six years, harry still felt bad about the bathroom incident. Tears started to pour down his face, he would miss the encounters in the hall with malfoy. It was unreal to think it would never happen again.

"Are you sure is dead Harry?' He pasued as Harry nodded. "This was something I was hoping against" Dumbledore was silent and his eyes appeared to have lost their twinkle. He sighed running his wrinkled hands down his beard.

"Sir, What about the vampire and weapon he was talking about? Do you know what he means" Harry asked.

"It would seem that Tom has the upper hand on this manner" Then a sparkling twinkle shine for only a second. "So this girl, you saw did she happen to have a name?"

" sir, I think it was Alexis" Harry answered confused.

"I will see if I can find anything out Harry, but for now I must go see Professor Snape about . Thank your! Now go enjoy you friends and your new home" Dumbledore smiled as he waved harry out of the room.

* * *

Harry smiled as he lay down in his new bed. Sirius had made him his own bed room next to his. It had a deep red paint coving the walls, along with pictures of his parents and friends. A full size bed sat in the center, with black soft cotton sheets and thick comforter. This was his room, not a spare room he stay in but his. He moved all of his belongs to there proper place with the help of hermoine. He laughed out loud as he thought of the day events.

After his talk with Dumbledore, Hermoine hounded him on every little detial of the encounters. Sirius and she had even gave a very informative story on Sirius' release. Harry had found out that everyone didn't write him, afraid they would slip up on the surprise. He had found all about the weasley twins new joke shop and that was now a business partner with them, much to his suprise. When the subject of Ron came back up, the twin got cold and quiet. Remus had to come to rescue tell him all about his new job, which to harry's delight was DADA professor again.

It seemed so much had changed in just a day. He had a true home, with his godfather, he owned part of the joke shop and he was going shopping tomorrow. Sirius had proclaimed that not godson of his was going to wear some second hand clothes of a whale. That delighted Harry to know end, though it became rather frustrating to be found over by Sirius. It had to be the best day of his life.

"Hey Pongslet, What are you doing staring at the ceiling like a goon?" Sirius laughed from the doorway, moving to come sit on the bed as Harry sat up.

"Padfoot, I am just so happy. I have always wanted this. Its like I am dreaming" Harry spoke with a huge smile.

"Well, I should feel honored to have you here with me!" Sirius made a huge mocking bow at Harry and rightfully received a pillow in his face. "Harry, to tell you the truth I love you like a son and I know that lils and Jamie would be happy that you are finally in my care and I promise you that it is going to say that way. Even if I have to bite Moldie-Voldie in the ass as snuffles to keep him away from you!"

Harry burst out laughing picturing the sight in his mind." I would love to see that, I think I have finally found a way to kill him, Sicking Snuffles on his arse."

"Yes yes very funny now, I am off to bed! Tomorrow we have a long day of me spoiling you rotten, Night pongslet!" Sirius hugged Harry and danced out of the room.

"Pease put up a silencing spell if Moony and you deciede to get uhh...comfy" Harry laughed as he waved goodnight to his huffy godfather.

This was the life he always wished and wanted. Nothing could get any better and he already had the worse. Harry gave a long sigh before stripping his clothes to his boxers and snuggled into his warm bed. _Tomorrow will be very interesting..._he thought closing his eye and sub coming to sleep.

* * *

AN-Reviews would be lovely, I know some of you are like OMG Draco...guess you will have to wait and read next chapter to fin out if he is alive of not!


	3. Land of Confusion

**An- I am working on editing my mistakes in the last two chapters. Vilmaris is sweet enough to go though them for me too! Thanks you again! I noticed I had a lot of grammar problems if you see one point it out and I will fix it. Hope you all are enjoying this so far. I have a lot more to go with it, but here is 3 for now. **

**Chapter 3**

**Land of Confusion**

_"Now, did you read the news today?  
They say the danger has gone away  
But I can see the fire's still alight  
They're burning into the night_

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?

Land of confusion, Distubed

* * *

A loud bang echoed through the halls. Harry jumped off the bed falling to the floor. Again another loud crash was heard. _What the he..._thought as he reached for his glasses on the night stand. Harry heart dropped in his chest. Did the death eaters find headquarters? Were they being attacked?

A soft knock on the door sounded, then Hermoine burst into the room. She was still dress in her pajamas and had soft white bunny slippers silencing her foot steps. She look around back into the hall then shut the door behind her. She turned and blushed seeing Harry in his boxer.

"Harry get dressed something is happening downstairs, Come on!" She rushed him, throwing clothes from the closet at him. Harry stumbled and tripped as he pulled on winkled clothes, then grabbed his wand on the nightstand. Hermoine moved to the dresser and pulled out the shining material of Harry's invisibility cloak. She moved the cloak over top of them, making sure to cover them comepletely.

"Moine, Whats the heck? Its nearly three am!" Harry asked as she pushed him out of the room into the hallway.

"Snape brought someone here tonight, that's got everyone in a up roar. I am surprised you slept through all the shouting down there. I wanna find out whats going on. Come on?" She said leading Harry down into the hall.

"Hermoine Jane Granger are you seriously wanting to sneak around? I am shocked" Harry whispered suppressing laughter. Hermoine gave him a sharp look as she slapped his arm.

"And you Harry James Potter are giggling like a girl, Now come on" She moved them silently down the corridor and danced down the steps between the squeaking stairs.

They made there way down the maze of stairs and hallways, until they reached the entrance to the kitchen. Hermoine moved them to the side, close to the door, and like she choreographed it, she sweeped them into the room as some opened the door to leave. With silent footsteps they weaved there way into the corner of the room by the fire place.

"Albus how could you? You knew this whole time and you kept your silence?" Sirius screamed at the old headmaster sitting at the table. He paced around the room, picked up a dish from the sink and tossed it across the room. Harry and Hermoine were only able to miss it by and inch before it hit the wall beside them and shattered.

"I was aware but I had no idea the situation. Had I known that what was going on I would have told you" Albus replied.

"Do they even know I am innocent?" Siruis asked. Harry didn't understand anything, he looked at Hermoine with a quiestioning look. She gave a tight shake as to not knowing anything. Harry felt he was in the land of confusion.

"Sirius, sit down. There is nothing we can do at this moment. I think it would be best if we waited to find out more. These are only speculation, if we asked the right questions maybe we can get the answers you need?" Remus spoke, lifting his head from the cup of tea he was nursing.

Sirius huffed in a reply, crashing into a chair near by. He look like a train wreck, bags under his eyes and the makes of tears running down his cheek. What was so bad that Sirius had to cry about? Harry's mind raced with questions, it had to be bad.

"Ah, Remus, right as always." The headmaster said. "Now in a few moments, one of the spys will be contacting me. I would like you both to be on your best behavior and respect him. I have know doubt in his loyalty." The room fell to silence and the two last marauders gave a slight nod.

" Dumbledore you should never have to explain your self" The occupants of the room jumped, except the headmaster, at the voice that sounded at the kitchen doors.

A figure was cloaked in black, covering their face to their feet. Whoever he was, he wasn't very tall, standing only around 5"5'. Hermoine nudged Harry to get his attentions and pointed to the floor, a small dip of blood marked the floor. _He must be bleeding..He must have just come from a meeting_

"Wolf, how are you? I haven't had the pleasure of seeing you in a while. Got your owls though!" Albus spoke as if there were the greatest of friends, smiling and bellowing out a joyful voice.

The figure moved closer to the headmaster, sliding to stand by his chair. Harry peered around him, watching as more drops of blood trailed around him. "Tom, has organized more forces and is planing to attack the train on september first. Snake said, and I quote "Tell the old man, that everything is as planned and have his golden on borded, because he won't get hurt. "

A amused smile and a twinkle lit up Dumbledore's face as he replied. "Aww snake is as sweet as ever. Now since we have business out of the way. I should have you know that the dragon is alive and hanging in there. Severus is attending to him no, would you like to see him?"

"As much as I would like to see him, I have a pressing matter to attended, I do have ever have this to give him" The dark figure thrust a role of parachment into the headmasters hands. "Its from Snake and me, should explain everything. See that he gets it." He turned and walked to the door, it was then that Hermoine noticed the small limp in his walk.

"Wolf, do take care of yourself more and see that Snake takes care of that leg. I will see you very soon, all is in order for your next task" Headmaster smiled sadly as the man left.

Sirius and Remus sat stunned at the encounter, it had happened so quick neither had time to ask anything. Remus's wolf could taste the blood in the air, whoever it was is bleeding. Sirius's mouth moved like a fish gulping air before he composed himself.

"Was that the spy? Why didn't you ask him to stay." Sirius shouted.

Remus put a hand on his friends shoulder pulling him back into his chair. "Sirius enough of this, act like an adult. Albus excuse him he is not himself"

"That is alright, we all have our moment. It would seem that I have much to plan for. We will all discus this at the meeting tomorrow."The headmaster said as he sucked on his lemon drops.

Harry felt confused, more then ever. Who was that? What where they taking about? And why the hell was Sirius acting this way? Harry's head started to spin giving him a slight headache. Hermoine gave Harrys hand a soft squeeze of understand and smiled. _She has got to be the best-est friend ever..._Harry smiled back and turned to watch the room. There silence thickened in the room, everyone of them looked deep in thought.

The flames burst out of the fire place and Mrs. Weasey burst out of the fireplace. Making them dance for the second time that night. "Albus I came as fast as I could. Where did you need?" She spelled soot and dust off her.

"Molly, thank you for coming. Severus is in the study, Come I will show you?" spoke the headmaster as he sat up. As they moved to the door, Hermoine guided Harry after them under the cloak. They slipped behind them in pace, stay only a foot behind them. The heamaster led them down the hallway to a door Harry had never noticed before. The headmaster opened it to let Molly in. Hermoine moved fast rushing them inside. Harry could have sworn Professor Dumbledore held the door long enough for them too. Molly gasped and rushed back out of the room, they duo had just enough time to move out of the way and into the corner.

A body , pale as the moon lay painted black and blue across the bed. It was covered in angry red lines and welt. Harry was sure there was words burned into skin, too. Snape sat next to the boy, digging into a black bag, mummering to himself and shaking his head. After a few moments, Snape poured vile after vile down the boys throat. It seemed to bring a light flush to the skin. Snape ran his wand over top of the boy and start to cast wordless spells. Mrs. Weasley rushed back into the room with a bowl and started wiping dried blood away from the body,reveling blonde hair and familiar sharp features.

Harry gasped as he realized it was Malfoy. _He's alive_. Hermoine nudged Harry in the shoulder making a motion to keep quiet. He pulled the cloak tighter as they backed closer into the corner. He couldn't believe it, Malfoy had survived the attack from that vampire, barely. He had never seen some much blood, come from one person. Harry was sure he would have been dead, but seeing him here now, was shocking and made him feel...happy Malfoy was alive.

Harry stared as Snape did a number of spells and potion on the broken boy. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to cry just from wiping the blood and dirt away. Harry turned and looked at Hermoine and was surprised, she looked like she was going to cry at the sight. He understood, it may have been Malfoy, but no one deserved this.

"Albus, his heart is still faint but I sure he will be fine in a few hours.."Snapes voice trailed off pulling another potion from his bag. His voice broke the silence and tension building in the room.

"I am glad you were able to save him, if it had been anyone else...Mr. Malfoy would have been lost forever." Dumbledore turned from the bed and transfigured a lemon drop into a comfy purple chair. He sat turning to smile at the corner of the room. "It seems that our little wolf and snake have made more progress then we had expected.."

"I wish you would inform me on your new connections with in the dark lords circle. It is hard enough for me to get any information anymore, not with this..this..harlot being his second." For once Harry had to agree with Snape. Voldermort's new "pet", Alexis, maybe beautiful but she was horrid, vile!

" Ah yes this mysterious Alexis, it would see she in Voldermorts queen piece in his game of chest. I have found very little information about her, but what I have heard, I do not like. Did she inject the venom into or was he only meant to be drained?" The headmaster asked.

"I found small traces of the venom, surprisingly it was what was keeping him alive. I have no doubt that he will remain human. If I had any say in it, I would kill your spys reported anything about this weapon? They seemed to do a brilliant job of hiding Draco" He spat, pulling himself to pace the room.

"We have little to fear, my boy. It has come to my attentions of this weapon and it would appear to be that it will back fire on Tom. That I have no doubt of. Severus do you remember what happened?" Hermoine moved slightly to here the headmaster better.

"When he disappeared from the hospital wing last year, you know I tried to find him. At first I thought it was Lucius, but when he came to me demanding his son, I knew that Draco was gone. Lucius slipped some very interesting information, something about "That damned spell wore off". I think we are missing something, Albus. The Draco I knew at the manor was always smiling and soft spoken, but at school he was, quiet frankly a brat. He never came for advice to me anymore, like when he was younger. I feared that Lucius' abuse and manipulation had finally gotten to my godson. Then two nights before Potter and Draco dueled in bathroom, he came to my quarters. I had never seen act the way he did. He kept rambling about pain, voices, and some about a necklace. I sat and listened, but then he just stood getting a cold mask on his face he hadn't spoken about anything at all and left. I fallowed him and cast a spell to detect the imperio,it came back negative. Honestly, I think that the Draco we know at school is not the Draco that is truly there." Snape paused taking a few deep breathes, Harry had never seen emotion come from his potion teacher before. "Then when the Dark lord started to search for him, I knew something wasn't right. I remember asking you and you said you would look into it, said if you found him you would put him into hiding. What sort of hiding would have Draco subjected to this? Albus, you know how I found him, dieing on the floor bleeding out. All the while that Harlot was prancing naked around the room...I almost lost him. He may not be my blood, but he is my godson, my son." Snape put his face into his hands, ashamed of the tears leaking from his eyes.

Harry and Hermoine gave eachother looks. This was by far the most far fetched thing they had ever heard ,or seen Snape was crying. Was Draco Malfoy really Draco Malfoy? Malfoy at anytime they ran into him was a comeplete brat. Calling Hermoine mudblood, making fun of the Weasley's money, and poking fun at Harrys scar. Even outside of school; a the train station, quidditch cup, diagon ally, and Hogsmeade. He was insufferable to the golden trio, everyday since Hogwarts started/

Dumbledore gave a small glance at the hidden dou. " It wound seem that we have a mystery on out hands. One that will not be relieved until has awakened. I think some research is needed. I have not known much of the matter, my spys informed me of nothing invovling him. If they had been hiding him, they might have given him up to keep there standing in the circle. " He spoke with knowing twinkle at Hermoines direction.

"Albus, Severus..What are we going to do with him once he wakes up? I don't think it will go very well when the others see him, the younger ones will surely want to fight. Knowing how Ron has been, punch first, speak later." Mrs. Weasley spoke for the first time form the chair beside the bed.

"Molly, I think it would be best if you went home and spent more time with your family there. I am very pleased you where able to help us, with Poppy visiting her family in Wales, we would have been lost without you. A mothers touch is always welcome" The headmaster complement caused a blush to creep onto her face.

" I will contact you in a few days. I think some more time at home, the children will be better off, please tell Harry and Hermoine we are sorry. Well if you need me anymore, I am just a floo away." She bid Professor Snape and Dumbledor farewell and shut the door softly as left.

"I think that I am in need of a cup of tea and maybe a chocolate frog, come Severus. There is nothing you can do at this moment. He will be fine awhile alone." Dumbledore stood, ushering Snape out of the room. Before he closed the door a he gave a pointed look at Harry and Hermoines direction then smiled.

As soon as the door shut, Hermoine throw the cloak off of Harry and her. She moved closer to Malfoy leaning down to exam his wound on his neck. Sighing she sat in the chair next to the bed. "You know Harry, I actually feel bad for this git. I mean, he maybe a brat but he didn't deserve this. I think it even bothers me more to know that you had to watch him go throw this."

"I know what you mean, Mione" He answered moved to stand next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He lent down closer for a second, examining the broken body better. It was horrible, blood still cracked and dry covering slash marks, more bruises then flesh, and his breathing was shallow and fluid sounding. "Come on lets go to bed, if Snape finds us in here. We won't be having any sleep."

Hermoine smiled as she stood up." I think that tomorrow we will have to pay a visit to the library. I have a feeling something isn't right." Harry gave her a knowing look at her statement and sighed. _Just what I wanted to do on my vacation..._smiled at the thought before fallowing Hermoine slipping out the door and under his cloak. Before he shut the door he gave once last glance at Malfoy, then moved with Hermoine up the stairs.

"Hey Moine, ever noticed how creepy it is when the headmaster looks at us when we are under the cloak...its like he knows we are there." Harry asked standing at his door. Hermoine gave him a funny look then laughed, bidding Harry goodnight as she shut the door to her room. Harry shook his head once again in confusion. Sighing climbed his bed, escaping the land of confusion.

**

* * *

**

AN- Ello all! Okay so that was Chapter 3, see Draco is alive...for now...he is fate is in your hands...review or I kill him MWAHAHAHAHA. J/k Anyway I will try to have chapter four up beginning of the week, would do it 2maro but the beach is calling my name! XOXO

**Next chapter -**

**Research**

**revelations**

**and Sirius was married?**


	4. Heart shaped box

**I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I have had writers block and lots of drama in my life, I need a vacation to Draco-land! As always reviews would be lovely! Again I am sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your Heart Shaped box for a weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black

Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
hey  
wait  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey!  
Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice

...your advice

**Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana**

* * *

**Heart shaped Box**

Two weeks passed by and still no change to Malfoy's condition. Snape stood with vigilance at his side or pace the corridor out front of the room. Madam Pomfrey came often, bringing supply's from Hogwarts and to check on her patient Harry had caught several glimpse for the pale body of Malfoy whenever he passed the room. He seemed frail like a porcelain doll, never moving. Malfoy in Harry's opinion was dying and with Snape's ever present anger, it started to confirm it.

Life seemed to progress on through, as Sirius took Harry on an extravagant shopping spree. Buying out almost everything in sight. Sirius proclaimed it was to make up for lost time with his "beloved godson", Harry loved the chance to get what he wanted but it started to wear him out. Sirius had taken Harry out about four times now, getting him a whole new wardrobe. Harry now had more clothes then what to do with now, and with them actually fitting.

It was really a new experience having clothes snug against his skin, rather itchy at first but after a few days he grew to love it. An with the Marauder influence had even managed to get Harry to buy a custom leather jacket with "Mischief Managed" on the back with Moony, Padfoot, and Pongs prancing across the shoulders. Harry had even wore it home after buying it, giving Hermoine a hard attack with his choice of clothing. He had strolled in wearing tight black cargo pant, a black and red griffon shirt, and sporting his new jacket

"I put a spell on you and now your mine...I put as spell on you and now your mine" the alarm roared in Harry's ears, ending a quiet night of dreamless sleep. His arm stretched out reaching for his glass and wand. Grunting he grabbed his wand and flicked the alarm off, after realizing he didn't need his glasses any more.

Last week on one of there many shopping trips, Hermoine convinced Harry to get a muggle corrections surgery. At first the thought sort of scared him, having a laser in his eye was not his idea of fun, in fact the opposite. Then Hermoine kindly reminded him that his past years of Hogwarts. "If you can face Voldermort that many times then you can get a muggle procedure" She stated dragging him into the pre-op appointment. Two hours later and one quick healing spell, Harry was walking downtown with no glasses.

Harry shook his head away from the thought and sat up, stretching. He had thirty minutes before he had to leave. _So right just enough time for a shower.._Moving off his bed he dug in his wardrobe pulling out a pair of washboard jeans, and a black plain tee-shirt. _Why the hell do I have this many clothes, freak-en Sirius.._

"Wakey wakey Harry we have a big day planned"Sirius burst through the door singing,

"Sirius don't you ever knock" Harry groaned at his godfathers enthusiasm.

"Oh come on Pongslet, I am just super excited to spend some more time with you"

"Just because you happy about it doesn't mean I am, now please get out while I get dress"

"Fine"Sirius huffed."Hurry up, I will meet you down stairs." He pouted as he left the room, leaving a smirk on Sirius face.

_He is going to be the death of me..._Harry thought as he pulled his Pajama pants down and slipped into his boxers. He turned and looked into his mirror, feeling like a complete stranger. No glasses his eyes looked bigger and vibrant green against his tan skin. The weight he had gained turned into muscle toning his body more and made him more lithe. Harry smiled and flexed his muscles in various positions, checking out his body.

"Well Harry didn't know you were such a vain person" A giggle interrupted him from behind.

Harry wiped around and grabbed his pants covering the front of his boxers. Hermoine stood in the doorway laughing. She was dress with loose pair of cargo pants and a pale blue tank top and finishing with black sandles. Over the years she had changed a lot from the bushy haired first year, turning into a beautiful young woman.

"Shit Moine, you have to start knocking you and Sirius both."

"Oh my god, Harry its not like its a big deal, your like my brother. Calm down, Anyway I have some interesting news to tell you."Her voice changed with authority as she sat on the bed. Harry rolled his eyes as he dressed, _lecture mode great... " _Two people came here last night with Dumbledore. One of which dressed in Death Eater robes, The other, from what I understand, was that spy Wolfe again. When they got here, the headmaster took them to Malfoy's room, mind you Snape was not happy about it. The both went into the room alone with the headmaster, after an hour Dumbledore came out and took Snape into the kitchen. About three or four hours later the two emerged with Malfoy, alive and well."

"No way, so what did they do? Are they still here?"

" Harry let me finish" Moine snapped " Anyway, they went into the kitchen and after several minutes screaming was heard and then the two left escorted by Dumbledore."

"Okay so did Malfoy leave too? Or is here still here" Harry asked sitting down next Mione.

"No, he didn't. After they left Snape and Malfoy started to shouting, then it got quiet. Silencing spell, think and then Malfoy stormed to his bed room and locked everyone out. Won't let anyone in except Dumbledore." Hermoine finished.

"How did you find all of this out Moine? Did you still my cloak or something?"

"No, I do not steal your cloak, I used a one for Fred and Georges own products on them to forced them to tell me" She smiled a smirk that could rival any slytherins.

"How very slytherin of you Moine? I don't know whether to be proud or scared" Harry laughed at her pouted face.

"Be afraid, be very afraid" She laughed, then stood up walking to the door. "Oh by the way, Sirius said and I quote ' Tell Harry to hurry his ass up or I am sicking Moony on him" Hermoine left with a smirk at Harry's pale face.

* * *

Harry moved at a sluggish pace as he dropped his bags in the doorway of number 12 Grimwald place. _I will never know why I need this many clothes?_ That thought was all that Harry's brain could comprehend. He never registered the a person stand only five feet away or the look of cirousity that graced there face. No, Harry was to exhausted to even noticed that they had walked up to him and peered down into his bags.

"I hate shopping" The voice broke harry out of his stupor and he looked up to see a very different Draco Malfoy.

The boy in fort of him was very different then the proper, stuck up, racist pure blood at school. There were no clean crisp black pant, pristine dress shirt, and no stuck up look on his face what shocked Harry even more was this Draco;s hair was not even slicked back. This boy was completely different to the T.

There he stood, dressed in a pair of baggy sweat pants, a white pair of muggle trainers, and a tight fitting green tank top. It was so muggle that Harry might have collapsed from shock if he was so tired. What was shocking more so was that he had two muggle piercing and his hair was falling down into his face with a little green streak in his bangs. In Harry's view this Draco Malfoy was sexy. Then in his staring state Harry bust out laughing.

"Alright Tonks the jokes on me hahahaha" Harry laughed. The Draco look-a-like in front of him just frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"Umm okay..I don't know who this Tonks is, but I My name is Draco? Its nice to meet you!" He drawled out nervously holding his hand out. It was at that point that Harry James Potter fainted.

* * *

**I know its not very good, but I am trying to fight this out cuz it will get good when they start back at hogwarts and that won't happen for a few more chapters I just have to get out the meeting and inrto to everything so it happeneds right. So forgive me, once again as always reviews would be lovely. Love ya Shroomy!**


End file.
